Agent i5
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally is an FBI-agent.
1. Agent Ally Dawson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Agent i5**

**( Ally D, the master-spy )**

**Ally Dawson is only 16, the youngest agent the FBI has ever had.**

"Sir, you wanted to see me." says Ally as she enter the office that belong to Sir William Janeway, the director of the FBI.

"Agent Dawson, I have a mission for you. Find the dangerous killer Austin Moon and bring him in...alive." says Sir Janeway.

"Yes, sir." says Ally.

While she walk back to her own office, Ally bump into Reginald Granger, the assistant director of the FBI.

"Hi, sir." says Ally. "I've been assigned to find and arrest Mr Austin Moon, a very dangerous killer."

"I'm the assistant director, agent Dawson. I've already been given the information." says Granger.

"Oh, of course." says Ally.

Ally sing softly to herself as she enter her office. On the wall is her FBI diploma which states that she is an FBI Special Agent and also that her full given name is Allyson Samantha Dawson.

Her designation is Agent i5 as seen on the back of her FBI badge and her service-code is 99427 Delta as seen on her federal agent ID-card.

"Okay, duty calls. Time to get goin' now." says Ally as she put on her jacket and grab her gun.

Ally walk out to her car.

Later that day, Ally has dinner with her best friend Trish who work as a part-time nurse at the Lincoln Memorial Hospital in Washington DC.

"You got any new mission, Ally?" says Trish.

"I can't give any details, but yes I do have a new mission." says Ally.

"As usual. You'll do more than fine, Ally. Why? Because you're totally cool." says Trish.

"Thanks, Trish!" says Ally with a smile. "I try to be as cool as possible."

"You are cool, Ally." says Trish with a sweet friendly voice.

"So are you." says Ally.

The next day Ally search for Austin Moon. On orders by Director Janeway, Ally goes undercover as a waitress at a bar where Austin is known to hang out.

"Hmm..." mumbles Ally to herself when she see Austin enter the bar.

Unfortunately Austin leave a few minutes later and Ally never find out anything important about him.

Later the same day, Director Janeway ask Ally if she found any useful information and also that he's selected a new partner to work with Ally, a new agent named Annabelle Raven who used to be a US Air Force junior-officer and has just recently joined the FBI.

"I hope you and Agent Raven will get along fine." says Director Janeway.

"Yes, sir. I usually like to work alone, but I'm gonna do my best to be nice to the new girl." says Ally.

"Good. She's waiting for you in briefing-room 5." says Director Janeway.

Ally goes to meet Agent Raven in briefing-room 5.

It turns out that Agent Annabelle Raven is a tall blonde woman, age 29 with the body-shape of an elite soldier.

"Hi there, I'm Agent Ally Dawson." says Ally with a friendly smile.

"I am Agent A. Raven, FBI Special Agent. Please to meet you, Agent Dawson." says Agent Raven, speaking in a posh accent that Ally thinks sound a bit egocentric.

"Let's get to work." says Ally, trying to act like she's happy.

"Don't pretend that you like me, Dawson. I know that I am sassy...that's my thing. Nobody love me, but that's okay. I need only myself." says Agent Raven.

Ally bring up Agent Raven's FBI personnel-file on the big computer-screen in the room.

Agent Raven's file shows that she is an FBI Special Agent, that her full name is Annabelle Beverly Raven II, that her designation is Agent i49, that her FBI service-code is 99659 Delta and that she is a PhD in undercover-strategy and an expert at traditional kung-fu.

"Wow, impressive!" says Ally and she mean it.

"Let's see if you're cool or lame." says Agent Raven as she bring up Ally's FBI personnel-file on the screen.

Ally's file shows that she is an FBI Special Agent, that her full name is Allyson Samantha Dawson, that her designation is Agent i5, that her FBI service-code is 99427 Delta, that she is an honorary member of the US Swordfighting League and a master sniper.

"Not bad." says Agent Raven.

"Oh, thanks." says Ally as she bring up her former partner, Agent Jennifer Thornton's FBI personnel-file on the screen.

Agent Thornton's file shows that she is an FBI Special Agent, that her full name is Jennifer Kate-Alexa Thornton, that her designation is Agent i2, that her FBI service-code is 99102 Gamma, that she's a former officer of LAPD and a skilled computer-scientist.

A few minutes later, Ally and her new partner head out to get some work done.

They go to Austin Moon's last known home, but the place is abandoned.

"Seem like it was years since someone lived here." says Ally.

Two days later, Ally is working undercover as a waitress again at Austin's favorite bar.

Agent Raven is in a car outside and Ally has a small hidden com-device in her ear so she and Agent Raven can talk to each other.

"Mr Moon is here and he's about to enter. Be ready, Dawson." says Agent Raven.

"I'm ready." says Ally.

Austin enter the bar, wearing a black leather trench coat.

Ally walk over to him and act slightly sexy. She's supposed to do that so she can get close to Austin and make him give away info. to her.

"Hi, sir. May I get you a drink? Some brandy, perhaps?" says Ally as she wink at Austin.

"Sure, foxy girl. Give me a big brandy with two cubes of ice and don't be lazy, cause I hate lazy chicks." says Austin in a deep manly voice.

Ally leave and soon return with Austin's drink.

"What's your name?" says Austin.

"Vicky. Vicky Harrison." says Ally, making her voice extra soft and seductive so Austin will think that she's sexy.

"Nice name." says Austin with a small smirk.

"I understand that you're a killer. Wow, me just get so turned on by bad boys." says Ally.

"Oh, really? Well, if you like dangerous guys I'm sure just the man you need." says Austin.

Ally and Austin sit down by a table.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mr Moon..." says Ally.

"Call me Austin. Okay, let me see...I'm from Miami, I'm a killer and I love beautiful girls." says Austin.

"Gonna kill someone within the next few days?" says Ally.

"Yeah, got a big job two days from now. Me and this other dude are gonna kill the President himself." says Austin.

"The President...?" says Ally surprised.

"Oh yeah! Cool, huh?" says Austin.

"Yes, cool." says Ally.

"We're gonna pretend to be part of the Secret Service so we can get into the White House." says Austin.

Ally listens to what Austin says and she smile on the inside, happy that she get the info. she wants.

"Sure that's gonna work?" says Ally.

"Totally! Nothing can go wrong." says Austin with confidence. "I'm a master at what I do."

"Oh, sounds sexy." says Ally.

"My friend and I have been waiting for months for the opportunity to be able to kill the fuckin' President. I won't let this chance fade away." says Austin.

"You're confident." says Ally.

"Because I'm awesome, baby." says Austin.

"Can you please tell me the name of your friend too? Like I said, bad boys are hot." says Ally.

"His name's Dez Green, but a sweet little bar-girl like you have probably never heard of him." says Austin.

"You're right...I haven't." says Ally, even though she actually has.

Dez Green is a killer that killed two high-ranked military officers a few years ago.

"Sorry, I gotta leave now. Thanks for the drink and the nice company, Vicky. Lookin' forward to seeing you here again sometime." says Austin as he leave he bar.

An hour later Ally and Trish have a girl-night at Ally's apartment.

"So, Trish, how was your day?" says Ally.

"Both fun and bad, I guess..." says Trish. "I got to help Doctor Keaton with his patients today for the first time."

"Oh, good for you, T." says Ally.

"Thanks, Ally D." says Trish.

"Wanna hear me sing?" says Ally.

"Of course!" says Trish with a smile.

Ally grab her acoustic Gibson Dove guitar and begin to play and sing.

_**Plus tibi anima mea. Tibi me est semper. Et scimus quia verum lumen videant.**_

_**Amice mecum eris in finem. Continui manum, familiarem meum.**_

_**Dic mihi quid sentias. Erit enim solida, et fac me videre. Videte quid potuit.**_

_**Dæmonia sumus? Sanctorum sumus?**_

_**Da mihi benedictionem, et liberavit me. Sic enim sentio, id est in me.**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

"Wow, Ally! That was totally absolutely beautiful." says Trish.

"Awww! Thanks so much, Trish." says Ally.

"If you ever get tired of being an FBI-agent, you could become a total music-star." says Trish.

"Thanks!" says Ally.

Early next day at the FBI headquarters, Ally talk to her boss.

"Sir, we've found out that Austin Moon's gonna try and kill the President." says Ally.

"This is slightly bigger than we thought. Well done, Ally. I'll inform the head of the Secret Service...and while I do that I want you to put together a special FBI-team that's gonna do everything to stop Mr Moon, okay? You're in charge of the team." says Director Janeway.

"Yes, sir." says Ally.

Half an hour later in the briefing-room.

"All of you are here, cause you're some of the best agents we have. Our mission is...to protect the President and stop Austin Moon and his friend Dez. Don't shoot to kill unless you've got no other option. Standard weapons only. Class A7 tactics." says Ally to a team of 10 high-ranked FBI agents.


	2. Success for Ally

**Ally and her team of agents are in the White House, waiting for Austin and Dez to do their thing.**

"We're supposed to just wait, aren't we?" whisper a female agent to Ally.

"Yes." whisper Ally back.

Suddenly two Secret Service guys come walking down the hallway. Ally can see that one of them is Austin.

"Stop right there!" says Ally in a strong hard tone as she pull out her gun and aim it at Austin.

"How did you know?" says a very angry Austin.

"Remember me?" says Ally as she step out into the light so Austin can see her.

"Vicky Harrison? The cute chick from the bar?" says Austin surprised.

"Yes, but my real identity is Ally Dawson, agent of the FBI." says Ally.

"Fuckin' bitch! You made me give away my plan to kill the President by pretending to be a sweet little bar-girl." says Austin, who's still very angry.

"Seems like I'm smarter than you, Mr Moon. You didn't know who I was. Bad luck...for you." says Ally.

"Say goodbye, Agent Ally Dawson!" says Austin as he pull out a gun.

"Federal agents! Drop the weapon!" says Ally's team of agents as they walk up behind Ally and point their weapons at Austin.

"Damn!" says Austin as he let his gun fall to the floor.

"Austin Douglas Moon, you're hereby arrested for attempted murder of the President of the United States." says Ally as she put handcuffs on Austin.

Two agents pull Austin with them out to a car that's gonna take him to jail.

The next day in Director Janeway's office.

"Agent Dawson, you and your team successfully prevented the murder of our president." says Director Janeway.

"I only did my job, sir. It was kinda easy, actually." says Ally.

"Even so, you did a good job, Ally. Well done!" says Director Janeway.

"Thanks, sir!" says Ally with a smile.

Later that day, Ally and Trish have a nice dinner in Ally's beautiful apartment.

"How's your week been, Ally?" says Trish.

"Cool." says Ally with a cute smirk. "Just like always I can give no details, but I did an awesome job."

"That's great, Ally!" says Trish.

"I know. Life as an FBI-agent is fun." says Ally.

"Sometimes I wish my life was very cool and exciting too." says Trish. "I don't have a fun life like you do, Ally."

"Awww, Trish! You may not have the sort of life that I do, but your life's still cool anyway."

"Really?" says Trish in a slightly sad voice.

"Yes, really." says Ally with a friendly voice.

"Thanks, Ally!" says Trish.

**The End.**


End file.
